The tasks of composing and editing musical compositions have long been tedious work characterized by use of modern staff notation. Generations of composers and musicians have learned this method of composing, memorializing, and/or playing various works. However, many fail to attempt or master the rigors of reading and writing in modern staff notation. For example, The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, and Eric Clapton became famous, although they were arguably “illiterate” musicians because they could not read music. The music of many less famous musicians has likely been lost for lack of the ability to record it in traditional modern staff notation. A solution to this problem is to replace modern staff notation with a more accessible technique for composing and memorializing musical works.